Our Sound 2
|opening = |interval = |entries = 35 |debut = |return = |withdraw = |vote = Each country awards one sets of 20, 17, 14, 12, 10, 8, 6–4, 1 points to their 10 favourite songs. | winner = | negative finishes = |pre = 1 |nex = 3 |map year = }} Our Sound 2, often shortened to OS 2, was the 2nd edition of Our Sound. It was the first time North Macedonia hosted the contest. MRT selected the Boris Trajkovski Sports Center as venue for the edition, whilst Jelena Jovanova, Marija Ivanovska & Kaliopi Bukle were chosen as hosts. Winner after a big and exciting show was Aybüke Albere from with her song "Ne Diyorsan", she reached 524 Points. At the 2nd Place was the represent by Maya Buskila with their song "Be'emtza Yom", she reached 396 Points and on 3rd Place was represent by TULA with her song "Glow", she reached 377 Points, while the , and completed the top six of the edition. Location For further information see North Macedonia Macedonia, officially the Republic of Macedonia , is a country in the Balkan Peninsula in Southeast Europe. It is one of the successor states of the former Yugoslavia, from which it declared independence in 1991. A landlocked country, the Republic of Macedonia has borders with Kosovo to the northwest, Serbia to the northeast, Bulgaria to the east, Greece to the south, and Albania to the west. It constitutes approximately the northern third of the larger geographical region of Macedonia, which also comprises the neighbouring parts of northern Greece, southwestern Bulgaria, southeastern Albania, southern Kosovo and Serbia. The country's geography is defined primarily by mountains, valleys, and rivers. The capital and largest city, Skopje, is home to roughly a quarter of the nation's 2.06 million inhabitants. The majority of the residents are ethnic Macedonians, a South Slavic people. Albanians form a significant minority at around 25 percent, followed by Turks, Romani, Serbs, Bosniaks, Aromanians, and Bulgarians. Host city For further information see Skopje Skopje is the capital and largest city of the Republic of Macedonia. It is the country's political, cultural, economic, and academic center. Skopje is located on the upper course of the Vardar River, and is located on a major north-south Balkan route between Belgrade and Athens. It is a center for metal-processing, chemical, timber, textile, leather, and printing industries. Industrial development of the city has been accompanied by development of the trade, logistics, and banking sectors, as well as an emphasis on the fields of transportation, culture and sport. According to the last official count from 2002, Skopje has a population of 506,926 inhabitants; according to official estimates, the city has a population of 544,086 inhabitants, as of June 30, 2015. Format The OBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be 2 Semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + 6 prequalified countries). Voting The OBU has announced that the voting system would be each country awarding one sets from their professional jury and of points from 1, 4-6, 8, 10, 12, 14, 17 and 20 + online televoting. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semi Final allocation draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation will be held on the 10th February 2019 at the headquarters of Skopje. The pre-qualified country: After that the remaning thirty-three countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country will be drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order The Running order of both Semi-finals will be official announced by Makedonska radio televizija shortly before the semi-finals start. The Running order for Grand Final will official announced one day before the Grand Final will start. Participating countries Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} Thirty-five countries have confirmed their participation in the contest. The submissions for the first edition opened on 17th Febraury 2019. Every country should choose their broadcaster for the contest. The contest started in March. Andorra, Cyprus, Finland and Kosovo debuted at this edition. However Croatia was originally going to debut in the second edition but later decided to withdraw without specifying any reasons. Belgium and Slovakia withdrawed. Results Semi-final 1 Fifteen countries will participate in the first semi-final. , and will also vote in this semi-final. Semi-final 2 Fifteen countries will participate in the first semi-final. , and will also vote in this semi-final. Grand Final Non-qualifier results Voting grids Semi-Final 1 Semi-final 2 Grand Final Other countries * VRT announced their withdrawal from the contest due to the departure of the old delegation of the country. The broadcaster went on to state that they fully intend to return in the third edition.